LAST GOODBYE - MarkNoMin Fanfiction
by keikosine
Summary: School life - Romance - Sad - Yaoi NC 17 Na Jaemin Lee Jeno & Mark Lee - "Bagaimana kita menangis dan terluka, merasakan hal-hal manis dan pedih yang bisa didapatkan ketika memulai usia 17 tahun. Betapa kuatnya kita..." - Na Jaem
1. Chapter 1

**LAST GOODBYE**

 **Author: Keiko Sine**

School life – Romance – Sad – Yaoi || NC 17

Na Jaemin

Lee Jeno & Mark Lee

 **DO NOT COPY PASTE OR PLAGIARIZE!**

" _Bagaimana kita menangis dan terluka, merasakan hal-hal manis dan pedih yang bisa didapatkan ketika memulai usia 17 tahun._

 _Betapa kuatnya kita..."_

..

..

..

 **#BRAKK!**

"Omo!"

Tepat setelah suara pintu ditutup dengan kencang, jeritan tenor wanita terdengar nyaring. Orang yang menggebrak pintu kini hanya berdiam sambil melepas sepatunya yang telah basah kuyup dengan gerakan bergetar. Ia kedinginan.

"Nana-ya, kenapa kau hujan-hujan begini, nak?" seorang wanita paruh baya dengan mengenakan _apron_ dan _spatula_ kayu muncul dari balik tembok dapur.

" _Eomma_ …" ucapnya manja sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Jeno meninggalkanmu lagi?"

"…" tanpa mendapat jawaban pun Ibu Jaemin sudah mengerti kalau Jeno meninggalkan anaknya lagi, karena ini sudah berkali-kali terjadi— ia sudah tak terkejut.

"Sudah kubilang belikan aku mobil seperti miliknya, aku tidak suka menumpang lalu ditinggal seenaknya."

 _#Tuk!_

"Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh," Ibu Jaemin memukul dengan sendok kayu yang ada di tangannya, " _Appa_ mu barusaja dapat promosi dari direktur dan tidak mungkin gajinya hanya dipakai untuk membelikanmu mobil baru."

Dia mendengus pasrah. Mendengar lagi-lagi penolakan yang ia dapat, Jaemin segera naik ke lantai atas untuk sampai ke kamarnya dengan langkah hati-hati. Seluruh badannya basah dan gesekan lantai marmer di kakinya terasa sangat licin.

Jam 6 tepat saat ia selesai keluar dari kamar mandi lalu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Dilihatnya dari jendela, di seberang jalan sana rumah nomor A.19 dengan cat warna putih dengan sedikit garis abu-abu adalah rumah milik sahabatnya, Lee Jeno. Rumah mereka persis berseberangan dan kamarnya juga menghadap langsung ke jendela kamar lelaki Lee itu.

Keduanya telah berteman sejak sekitar— 5 tahun lalu, setelah keluarga Jeno memutuskan untuk pindah dari Gwangju ke Seoul karena urusan pekerjaan. Ini semua dimulai sejak usia Jaemin 12 tahun dan ia akan memasuki SMP, lelaki tinggi dengan senyum lebar seakan matanya akan hilang itu adalah Lee Jeno. Lelaki pertama yang menjabat tangan Jaemin untuk berkenalan. Sebenarnya masa SMP tak terlalu sulit karena kebanyakan temannya adalah anak yang sama di SDnya dulu, tapi— memiliki teman baru sebaik Jeno adalah sesuatu yang lain.

Setidaknya Jeno seperti menjadi sosok pengganti lain di kehidupan Jaemin, bedanya— hanya saja Jeno lebih pendiam dari _orang itu_. Jaemin melihat Jeno seakan menjadi 'Guardian' baginya, terdengar konyol, tapi itulah yang Jaemin rasakan.

Dia seperti telah kehilangan sosok yang berharga baginya— entah apa… Jaemin pun tak dapat mengingat _orang itu_. Namun perasaan itu ada, dia pernah merasakan sesuatu yang mirip dengan hal ini, tapi di sisi lain juga terasa asing dan berbeda.

Dan setelah Jeno datang, menawarkannya 'pertemanan' dan bumbu lainnya, Jaemin tidak menolak, Di hari-hari sepi itu… setidaknya ada Jeno yang tertawa di sampingnya.

Masa kecil yang polos dan konyol, Jeno kecil pernah membuatkan mahkota dari tangkai-tangkai kecil bunga… berwarna putih dan kuning yang tumbuh di belakang rumahnya, matanya berbinar melihat wajah cantik Jaemin yang rupawan. Dan dengan senyum lebarnya, Jeno mengenakan mahkota buatannya di kepala Jaemin dan meminta jari kelingking lelaki itu sebelum mengucapkan hal konyol lainnya. "Jaemin sangat kecil dan cantik, aku akan menikahimu ketika sudah besar, _hehehe_..." Kekehnya nyaring.

 _ **#DUUAARR!**_

Suara petir dari hujan deras di luar menyadarkan Jaemin dari lamunan masa lalunya. Ketika pemandangan lain mencuri pengelihatan, dia jadi ingat— bahwa 5 tahun adalah waktu yang tidak sebentar. Lee Jeno yang ceria dan polos sudah tak lagi sama, ketika Ia terus-terusan membawa gadis dengan seragam sekolah yang berbeda setiap harinya ke dalam rumahnya— masa-masa indah Jaemin seketika hangus dan terasa kelam.

Terlihat lampu kamar Jeno dinyalakan oleh si pemilik, dan disitulah Jaemin sebisa mungkin menghiraukan –namun tetap saja curi pandang- Jeno mencium gadis itu. Tak terlihat cukup jelas namun masih bisa dia lihat, bagaimana gerak gerik keduanya di rumah yang hanya ditempati Jeno seorang ketika orang tuanya sedang ada pekerjaan bisnis.

Mata Jaemin memanas dan ia tak ingin tahu lagi. Tak ingin tahu seperti apa ciuman itu, poloskah, kecupankah, atau panaskah.

Yang benar-benar ia tahu— Lee Jeno meninggalkannya di tengah hujan hanya untuk menjemput gadis-gadis itu dan dijadikannya _one night stand_.

"Nana-ya… makan malamnya sudah siap, nak."

" _Ne Eomma_ …" dengan begitu lelaki bermata rusa keluar dari kamarnya lalu turun ke lantai bawah.

 _Reality hits you harder than you can imagine_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FOR GRANTED-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim gugur datang lebih cepat dari yang ramalan cuaca katakan, dan dengan begitu Jaemin harus berangkat sekolah mengenakan _coat_ tebal untuk mencegah udara dingin menyerang. Dia memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang dapat dibilang cukup lemah, apalagi sempat kemarin berlari menembus hujan dari halte bus ke rumah yang membuatnya hampir membeku jika saja Ibunya tak menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi.

Keluar dari bus, Jaemin meletakkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku _coat_ saat dengan tiba-tiba sebuah lengan merangkulnya dari samping.

"Nana _hyung_ ~"

Ah, itu anaknya. "Selamat pagi Jisung-ah." Anak lelaki yang setahun lebih muda darinya ini adalah Park Jisung kelas 1-B, Jaemin sangat menyukai lelaki ini karena menurutnya Jisung sangat menggemaskan dan lucu saat ia goda.

"Pagi juga… _hyung_ apa kau baik-baik saja? _Hmh,_ aku sangat dendam dengan Lee Jeno, akan kuhabisi dia hari ini..!" ucap lelaki itu bersulut-sulut membuat Jaemin terkekeh. Jisung hanya merasa tak terima karena kakak kesayangannya harus menunggu berjam-jam di sekolah dan baru diberi kabar tiga jam setelahnya saat Jeno bilang ada urusan lain.

"Kau yakin bisa mengalahkan Jeno?"

Tatapan tak yakin terpancar di wajah Jisung dan lagi-lagi membuat Jaemin merasa gemas. Ditariknya pipi Jisung sambil terus melangkah ke koridor kelas. Ruang kelas Jaemin 2-A berada di lantai satu sedangkan ruang kelas Jisung ada di lantai dua, mereka berpisah di depan tangga.

Jaemin duduk di kursinya saat Yeri si bendahara yang cerewet itu memoleskan make up di wajahnya. Gadis itu memekik saat mendengar bisikan dari temannya yang lain. "Apakah benar? Dari Canada? Pasti dia tampan… hihihi…"

"Dan kabar baiknya dia akan dipindahkan ke kelas ini.. haha." Timpal temannya yang memiliki potongan rambut cepak.

Dari yang Jaemin dengar, akan ada siswa baru yang masuk di pertengahan semester ini. Dan isu-isu yang beredar menjadi sangat aneh juga membikin penasaran. Apakah anak baru itu dari keluarga kaya? Apakah dia dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya yang dulu karena membuat masalah? Lalu… kenapa harus pindah ke sekolah ini.

Sekang High School memiliki citra dan kredibilitas yang tinggi, mengapa harus menerima murid seperti dia… namun dari semua gossip yang beredar, bukan membuat para siswi takut, tapi para gadis itu malah penasaran bukan kepalang.

Lima menit sebelum bel pelajaran berbunyi, ini adalah kesialan bagi Jaemin karena disaat yang mepet seperti ini ia harus punya urusan dengan alam. Terburu ia keluar lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Saat berjalan di koridor, ia melewati kelas 2-C yang merupakan kelas Lee Jeno. Mau tak mau matanya menatap ke dalam kelas dan untuk sepersekian detik ia melihat Jeno yang sedang tertawa lepas bersama teman-temannya.

Pemandangan sial.

Ia marah dan meleleh disaat yang bersamaan. Persetan dengan Jeno! Lelaki itu bahkan tak memiliki perasaan bersalah karena meninggalkan Jaemin tadi malam. Tapi— sementara itu hati Jaemin berkata lain… dia tidak bisa membenci Jeno.

Bagaimanapun, dia tidak bisa membenci lelaki itu.

 **#BRAKK!**

"Aakh!"

Sial. Dia menabrak seseorang.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Jaemin cepat tanpa melihat orang yang ditabraknya sambil membungkuk singkat. Dia tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi, dia harus buang air.

"Ya! Apakah begitu caramu meminta maaf?" ucapan terdengar ketus, membuat Jaemin membalikkan badan.

Siapa lelaki ini? Dia lebih tinggi dari Jaemin, wajahnya juga terlihat lebih dewasa. Apakah dia kakak kelas? Ah, mungkin iya. " _Jeossong-hamnida_ …" ucap Jaemin dengan sopan dan membungkuk untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Lelaki itu terus menatap Jaemin tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. _'Dia aneh'_ ucap Jaemin dalam hati. Jaemin sudah melakukan apa yang dia minta, tapi— kenapa hanya terus diam tanpa memberikan reaksi sama sekali. Ini kasar.

Tanpa ingin membuang waktu lagi Jaemin segera melanjutkan jalannya ke kamar mandi.

..

..

..

"Namaku Marcus Lee, panggil saja aku Mark."

Jaemin tidak percaya dengan semua yang dilihatnya, bukankah itu adalah lelaki kasar yang ditabraknya beberapa waktu lalu? Jadi, dia adalah murid pindahannya, bukan seorang kakak kelas. Jadi… untuk apa sikap sopannya tadi? Hah, ternyata mereka seumuran.

"Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik, mohon bantuannya." Ucap lelaki bernama Mark itu lalu membungkuk singkat.

"Hei, ternyata wajahnya tidak terlalu beda dengan kita, dia orang Asia." Celetuk Heechan berbisik kepada Jaemin yang duduk di sebelah bangkunya, dia adalah temannya yang berisik dan _mood booster_ kelas.

Jaemin terkekeh lalu mengangguk, dia setuju dengan itu. Mungkin sebelumnya lelaki Mark itu tinggal di Canada hanya untuk masalah pekerjaan orang tua atau yang lainnya. Semua orang yang melihat juga tahu kalau wajahnya adalah khas Asia.

"Baiklah Mark, silahkan duduk di belakang kursi Jaemin, hanya itu yang tersisa." Ucap Kang Saem, ah benar— hanya kursi di belakangnya yang masih kosong.

Jaemin menatap lelaki itu tanpa berkedip dan ia bersumpah Mark juga sempat menatap ke arahnya meskipun hanya beberapa nol sekon. Dan saat Mark berjalan melewatinya, Jaemin seolah melihat lelaki itu menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya. Tersenyum tipis seperti sebuah _smirk_ yang mencurigakan.

' _Dia aneh… benar-benar aneh.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FOR GRANTED-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nana-yaa… aku sangat sedih…" sepulang sekolah ini Jeno tanpa tahu malu memainkan lengan Jaemin dengan gerakan manja, membuat sang empunya memainkan bola mata jengah.

"Wae?" Tanya Jaemin. Sebenarnya di saat seperti ini Jaemin paling tidak suka dengan Jeno, dia akan meminta hal-hal aneh yang menurutnya sangat tidak pantas. Seperti beberapa waktu lalu, Jeno merayunya agar Jaemin bersedia berbohong kepada _Eomma_ Jeno bahwa anaknya sedang ada studi wisata selama awal musim panas, tapi itu hanyalah alasan bagi Jeno untuk mendapat uang saku dan berlibur dengan teman-teman se-gank-nya.

Tapi di sisi lain, entah kenapa Jaemin merasa tak sanggup untuk menolak.

Dia menatap Jeno lekat, merasa tak rela jika sahabatnya yang polos dan ceria sudah tak lagi seperti dulu. Usia remaja 17tahun seperti mereka telah menganggap _film blue_ sebagai makanan sehari-hari, namun tidak dengan Jaemin— dia rasa dirinya sedikit terlambat untuk mengerti pubertas semacam itu.

Jeno menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaemin, " _Appa_ mengambil mobilku, menjualnya."

Okey, ini cukup mengejutkan. "WAE?" Tak terasa Jaemin membesarkan volume suaranya.

"Beliau tahu aku sering mengajak gadis-gadis keluar dengan mobil itu, jadi—

"Jadi?" Tanya Jaemin tak sabaran.

"Jadi aku dibentak, _Eomma_ menangis, dan semua fasilitasku dicabut." Seru Jeno dengan sekali tarikan napas.

"Ahahahaha…"

Jaemin senang.

Dia tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa lagi, yang penting dia senang. Senang karena Jeno akan sedikit meninggalkan kebiasaan buruknya. Tanpa uang dan mobil, Jeno tidak akan bisa berkutik kemana-mana dan itu membuat Jaemin lega. Jeno'nya' aman untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Jahat sekali." Rajuk Jeno.

"Yang jahat itu kau, tupai sialan!" Jisung dengan tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tangga, menepuk belakang kepala Jeno lalu berjalan ke arah keduanya yang berdiri di depan kelas Jaemin. "Kalau kau berani meninggalkan Jaemin hyung lagi…" dengan gerakan tangan Jisung di depan leher, "akan kupotong habis kepalamu."

"Diamlah! Ini bukan urusan anak kecil." Celetuk Jeno tak terima. Selalu seperti ini, Lee Jeno seolah tak memiliki rasa bersalah.

Jaemin merangkul Jisung dengan tangan kanannya, beralih menatap Jeno. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Senyuman bodoh Jeno tercetak di wajahnya, yang membuat Jaemin sedikit meleleh entah karena alasan apa. "Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat naik bus bersama seperti dulu?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jaemin benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja ia lakukan, dia menuruti keinginan Jeno "lagi". Meskipun pulang sekolah bersama meniki bus merupakan hal yang sangat sepele, namun tetap saja ini terasa… curang. Jeno selalu bermain curang. Dan sialnya Jaemin tidak dapat menolak itu.

Kenapa Jaemin yang selalu merasa dipermainkan? Ditarik ketika lelaki Lee itu memerlukan bantuan dan ditinggalkan ketika tak merasa butuh.

' _Dia jahat… tapi aku menyukainya.'_

Jaemin keluar dari _balcon_ rumahnya di lantai dua, menghadap ke depan rumah Jeno dan pemandangan dari jendela kamar Jeno yang sedang belajar serius dengan kacamata dan pena itu terasa sudah sangat langka untuk didapatkan. Mungkin ini adalah sisi baik dari kemarahan ayah Jeno untuk menarik semua fasilitas anaknya.

Namun ini bagus, karena jika dipikir lagi terakhir kali Jaemin melihat Jeno belajar seserius ini adalah ketika ujian kenaikan kelas dua beberapa bulan yang lalu… selain itu— pemandangan kamar Jeno hanyalah hal-hal porno yang membuat mata serta batinnya hancur.

' _Tidak adil.'_

' _Jika aku juga melakukan hal-hal semacam itu semauku, akankah kau merasa sakit, Lee Jeno?'_

Jaemin menggeleng tak yakin atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Dia tidak mencintai Jaemin seperti lelaki itu mencintainya. Dan begitulah awal dari semua rasa sakit ini dimulai.

Pukul 9 malam lebih saat Jaemin memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan bersiap untuk tidur. Dia ingin tidur lebih awal hari ini, mungkin dinginnya musim gugur menjadi alasan baginya untuk segera bermalas-malasan dengan bantal dan selimut.

Meminum air sebelum tidur adalah kebiasaannya sejak kecil, jadi… saat Jaemin meminum setengah gelas airnya dalam sekali teguk itu adalah hal biasa. Rasa kantuknya langsung menyerang saat punggungnya membentur kasur yang empuk. Meski ia tahu untuk sampai ke tingkat tidur pulas REM itu setidaknya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih satu jam, Jaemin bersikeras untuk langsung menutup mata.

Namun hari ini lain, saat sepuluh menit terlewati, mulut Jaemin berkecap lembut untuk membawa dengkuran halus itu keluar— pertanda tidurnya sudah pulas. Dan dengan perlahan ujung bibirnya terangkat tipis, siapapun yang melihat pasti tahu bahwa Jaemin kini tengah tersenyum di dalam tidurnya.

Kini kedua ujung bibirnya mulai terangkat membentuk senyuman setulus bayi yang membuat siapapun meleleh. Jaemin memeluk erat guling putih didekapannya, "M-Minhyung _hyung_ …" ucapnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-  
**

 **Author Note:**

Hai.. Hai.. ini Sine lagi bawa cerita buat kalian hueheheee.. aku sekarang lagi tergila-gila sama kedekatan NoMin (Jeno Jaemin) dan rasanya kurang afdol aja kalau gk bikin FF tentang mereka wkwk.. :-D

Dan kenapa sih di chapter 1 ini begitu Jaemin ngigau nama Minhyung langsung TBC aja? BTW Minhyung itu siapa? Eiitss—

Jangan lupa klik bintang (vote/like) dan review yaa..^^

BTW Aku masih baru ya di ffn, tapi mulai nulis udah dari 2015 di wordpress sm wattpad. ^^ salam kenal (bow)

Regard.

-Keiko Sine

#nomin #nominff #jaeminff #jenoff #nctff #nctdreamff #nominfanfic #nominfanfiction #Jaeminfanfic #jenofanfic #markmin #markminff #markminfanfic #markminfanfiction #nctfanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

**LAST GOODBYE**

 **Author: Keiko Sine**

School life – Romance – Sad – Yaoi || NC 17

Na Jaemin

Lee Jeno & Mark Lee

 **DO NOT COPY PASTE OR PLAGIARIZE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _So I traveled back, down that road  
Will he come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

..

..

..

..

"Bukankah sebaiknya anda makan dulu, tuan muda?"

"Aku tidak lapar." Sergahnya cepat tanpa menoleh ke arah yang mengajak bicara.

Pria berusia 30 tahunan itu menghembuskan napas berat, bekerja di keluarga kaya raya tak pernah ia bayangkan akan menjadi sesulit ini. Baik tuan besar yang menjadi bosnya dan anak bosnya sama-sama sangat menjengkelkan dan keras kepala. Namun gaji untuk seorang asisten yang lebih besar dari di tempat lain membuatnya tetap bertahan.

"Mark— _appa_ mu mengomel di bawah…

"Aku bisa makan sendiri nanti, _hyung_ … jangan ajak aku bicara, gamenya sedang seru _nih_." Tolak lelaki itu lagi.

Kim Jisub, asisten pribadi ayah Mark tak mau lebih ambil pusing dan segera keluar dari kamar remaja itu, meninggalkan Mark dengan video gamenya.

 _#Prak_

Mark meletakkan PSPnya di meja.

Sejujurnya siapa yang tidak lapar setelah pulang sekolah dan harus mampir ke rumah sakit dimana Ibunya dirawat. Ini hanyalah alasannya agar tidak menatap wajah ayahnya selama makan malam.

Dia lapar, sungguh. Namun jika makan malam diselingi dengan ocehan-ocehan khas pria tua itu maka bisa ditebak Mark tidak akan sanggup lagi untuk setidaknya mengunyah nasi.

Yang ia tahu, ayahnya tidak pernah menyukainya.

" _Kerjaanmu merepotkan saja, ini adalah ulahmu sampai Ibumu harus masuk rumah sakit."_

Kalimat itu sangat kejam keluar dari bibir ayahnya seminggu sebelum mereka kembali pindah ke Korea.

Bisa dikatakan jika— Mark menyesal… jika waktu bisa diulang ia akan kembali ke malam dimana dia mengakhiri janjinya agar tidak terlambat pulang dan dapat membelikan obat untuk Ibunya. Dimalam dimana ia tak harus melihat wajah pucat ibunya dengan tubuh lemas sembari memegang perut.

" _Usus buntunya kambuh lagi."_

Dan dengan alasan itu Tuan Lee memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea. Istrinya membutuhkan penjaga, atau setidaknya teman untuk mengingatkannya minum obat atau membawakannya makan. Karena yang pria itu pikir… anaknya sudah tak dapat diandalkan _lagi_.

Mark mengusap air bening yang keluar dari ujung matanya, sebisa mungkin mengatur napas agar isakan tangisnya tak keluar. Dia lelaki 17 tahun asal kau tahu…

Dan kalau dipikir lagi, kini ia jadi sedikit menyesal telah menolak _Tangsuyuk_ pemberian Bibi Yura saat di rumah sakit tadi. Dia benar-benar kelaparan.

Mark mengambil jaket hitamnya di gantungan lemari, dia harus keluar untuk makan sesuatu paling tidak _ramyeon_. Ia menuruni tangga dengan cepat, tak sengaja melihat makan malamnya masih utuh di meja namun tidak untuk piring kosong yang ia yakin itu adalah bekas ayahnya.

Dia tak peduli lagi.

Mark membuka dan menutup gerbang rumahnya dengan _effort_ yang sangat banyak mengingat seberapa besar gerbang itu. Jika bisa dibilang… rumahnya adalah salah satu yang terbesar dan termahal di kompleks ini mengingat tingginya harga tanah di Seoul.

Namun apa daya sebuah rumah bak istana namun tak ada kehangatan di dalamnya? Dia membatin seorang diri.

Udara malam berhembus saat ia berbelok menuju jalan besar, Mark mengencangkan resleting jaketnya. Ini adalah kawasan Myeongdong yang terkenal akan berbagai _café_ dan _boutiq_ yang bagus, juga pastinya— mereka menerima pembayaran dengan kartu kredit mengingat Mark tidak membawa sepeserpun uang _cash_.

Dia memasuki sebuah restaurant khas China lalu memesan Wantan-mien dan Dimsum. Menempatkan diri di meja paling ujung menghadap keluar jendela. Mark menikmati suasananya.

Jika dipikir lagi, ini adalah kali pertama dia memakan makanan China favoritnya setelah tiba di Korea. Mark menatap keluar jendela memperhatikan para pedestrian memenuhi jalanan kota Seoul, ini sedikit berbeda dengan di Canada. Orang-orang di Vancouver cenderung monoton dan gaya berpakaiannya tidak semenarik orang-orang di sini. Begitulah yang ia rasakan, orang barat lebih cuek untuk urusan apapun.

Tak lama kemudian pesanannya datang dan langsung memenuhi hampir dari setengah meja. Rasanya menjadi sangat enak saat Mark memakan suapan pertama. Mungkin ini karena ia sudah lama tidak memakan hidangan mie ini.

Detik-detik selanjutnya terasa sunyi dan hanya bunyi sumpit juga iringan lagu Miracle in December yang terdengar sebelum pengelihatan Mark menangkap sesuatu di luar sana. Pandangannya menembus kaca jendela ke arah dua pemuda seusianya yang sepertinya tengah bercanda.

Mereka terlihat saling bercanda dan sesekali tertawa bersama, seolah mengejek dirinya yang hanya makan di kursi sendiri dengan mangkuk mie yang telah tersisa setengah penuh. Mark mengambil jus jeruknya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik gelas dengan mata yang masih memandang ke arah yang sama sejak lima menit berlalu.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain…

"Jaem, kau kenal anak itu?" Jeno menghalangi tangan Jaemin yang hendak mencubit pipinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan kena tipu kali ini."

"Hei aku serius."

"Usaha bagus, tapi aku tidak akan menoleh ke belakang."

"Yak lihatlah dulu…" Jeno menarik bahu Jaemin agar melihat kearah yang ia maksud.

Sepasang mata itu menatap keduanya dengan pandangan sayu. Jeno dan Jaemin tidak dapat melihat wajah orang tersebut, namun— mereka yakin bahwa lelaki yang ada di dalam _restaurant_ itu sedang memperhatikan keduanya.

"Apakah dia benar-benar memperhatikan kita? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah… kau mengenalnya?"

Jaemin memiringkan kepalanya mencoba untuk mengingat… "Kurasa tidak, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya."

Melihat Jaemin yang terfokus ke arah lain membuat Jeno mengambil kesempatan—

 _#Chu~_

Lelaki sipit itu mencium pipi Jaemin cepat, lalu berlari menghindari Jaemin yang pastinya akan mengamuk.

"Yah Lee Jeno berhenti… kau kalah main gunting-batu-kertas harusnya kau yang kujewer..!"

"AAAKKK Ampuunnn..!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-LAST GOODBYE-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin tahu bahwa Jeno tidak pernah "menyukainya" dalam artian besar, si sipit itu hanya bersikap jahil dengan menggodanya agar membuat Jaemin merajuk… kebiasaan mereka sejak lima tahun lalu.

Jadi jika perasaannya ditarik ulur seperti ini sudah jadi hal biasa bagi Jaemin. Pelukan dan ciuman Jeno takkan bertahan lama sampai sehari sesaat setelah lelaki itu kembali ke kebiasaan buruknya.

Seperti halnya hari ini dia kembali membuat ulah dengan membolos di jam kedua pelajaran hingga Kang Junhyung, teman sekelas Jeno harus mencari lelaki itu kemana-mana karena dipanggil Guru Shin.

Persetan dengan Jeno dan segala tingkahnya.

Jaemin masuk ke dalam kelasnya saat beberapa siswa bergerombol di kursi belakang dimana ketua kelas mereka duduk.

"Yeri? Lalu siapa pasangannya?"

"Bagaimana kalau si anak baru?"

"Kau bercanda? Dia bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum kepada kita teman sekelasnya, apa kau berpikir dia akan tersenyum kepada juri?"

"Kurasa pilihan terakhir adalah Jaemin."

"APA?" merasa namanya dipanggil, Jaemin segera ikut berkumpul di kerumunan itu. "Kenapa aku?" sepuluh orang disana menatap Jaemin sungkan.

"Karena kau tampan dan cocok jadi _mascot_ , oke? Ulululu~" goda Heechan sembari memainkan dagu Jaemin.

"Tidak, kenapa bukan ketua kelas saja? Dia terkenal punya banyak penggemar, huh." Elak Jaemin sebisa mungkin.

"Aku sudah ikut tahun lalu, tahun ini harus ada peserta baru, Jaem… lagipula Yeri setuju dipasangkan denganmu." Bisik Hyunbin si ketua kelas.

Mendengar itu sontak Jaemin menoleh ke arah Yeri. Dia memang cukup cantik dan ceria, namun sayang— Jaemin tidak suka gadis cerewet.

Ehem-

Sesaat setelah seseorang berdehem dan ruang kelas mendadak sepi. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok dingin yang tengah berjalan ke belakang, duduk tepat di samping kursi Hyunbin membuat gerombolan itu terpecah.

Dalam bayangan Jaemin, dia seolah dapat melihat sepasang sayap hitam kelam yang berada di punggung Mark. Katakanlah imajinasinya sangat liar dan aneh, namun— suasana saat ini sangat mendukung untuk imajinasi bodoh di kepalanya.

Mark Lee masih belum bisa meninggalkan kesan baik di sekolah bahkan di dalam kelasnya sendiri. Namun sekali dua kali Hyunbin akan sedikit mengajaknya bicara untuk sekedar basa-basi. Setidaknya ketua kelas sadar jika harus bertingkah sedikit hangat kepada si anak baru.

Bel masuk berbunyi dan para siswa sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Heechan menyenggol lengan Jaemin sambil memberikan cengiran bodohnya, " _Mascot_ Na…" godanya pada Jaemin.

Jaemin tak ingin menanggapi dan hanya memberikan juluran lidah pada Heechan yang berada di sebelahnya saat pelajaran Matematika dimulai dan para siswa berkonsentrai pada buku dan papan tulis, namun di sisi lain— entah mengapa Jaemin merasa seolah ada yang tengah memperhatikannya.

 _Anak baru itu memperhatikanku._

..

..

..

..

"Itu bagus kalau kau menang jadi _mascot_ … bisa-bisa jadi pangeran di sekolah." Ucap Jeno sembari menerawang menghadap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Tapi aku tidak butuh semua itu." Jawab Jaemin sambil masih berkonsentrasi menyalin buku catatan milik Jeno.

Pelajaran Ekonomi di kelas Jeno berlangsung dua hari lebih awal dibanding kelas Jaemin. Dan beginilah rajinnya lelaki Na itu menulis pelajaran untuk besok.

"Kalau di kelasku Hanbin yang akan maju menjadi _mascot_ … kau tahu, dia memiliki tingkat kepercaya dirian sepuluh kali lebih banyak dibanding orang-orang pada umumnya."

Jaemin tertawa singkat mendengar semua itu. Kalau dipikir lagi, ini adalah pertama dari sekian lama ia memasuki kamar Jeno _lagi_. Tak banyak yang berubah selama lima tahun lebih mereka berkenalan, namun yang mengganjal pikirannya adalah… bahwa tempat ini juga yang menjadi saksi bisu malam-malam panas Jeno dengan para wanita yang dibawanya.

Jaemin menahan napas saat helaan berat itu hendak keluar. Memikirkannya saja membuat dadanya kalut, kini pena yang ada digenggamannya bergetar pelan. "Jeno-ya…

"Jaemin-ah…

eh?

"Apa? Kau bicara saja dulu." Jaemin memutar kursinya agar dapat menatap Jeno yang tengah berbaring di ranjang.

"Tidak tidak… kau dulu." Jeno bangun lalu mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang menghadap Jaemin.

Lelaki manis itu menunduk malu diperhatikan Jeno, "Nanti… di hari festival, pastikan kau melihat pertunjukanku, oke?"

"Hari festival?" Jeno menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memutar pikiran apakah ia sibuk di tanggal 23 dimana festival itu berlangsung.

"T-tidak perlu menonton dari awal sampai akhir… hanya saja, ketika aku dan Yeri tampil, aku ingin kau di sana." Jaemin tahu Jeno tidak ingin direpotkan, ia paham lelaki itu pasti punya _'rencana lain'_ untuk dilakukan tapi hanya saja… tidak bisakah untuk sepuluh menit saja Jeno duduk dan menyaksikannya di atas panggung.

Jaemin menggigit bibir bawahnya takut, merasa harapannya sirna melihat Jeno tak kunjung menjawab.

"Hei, jangan menggigit bibir seperti itu…" Jeno turun dari ranjang untuk menghentikan Jaemin melukai bibirnya sendiri. "Aku akan datang, Jaem."

"B-benarkah?" mata Jaemin melebar, "tidak perlu lama, hanya sepuluh menit lalu kau bisa pergi lagi—

"Hei, kenapa kau memohon seperti itu? Seperti orang lain saja hehe~

 _A-aku hanya takut kau menolak, Lee Jeno. Jika aku tak bersiap dari awal, maka rasanya akan sangat sakit._

"Janji?" Jaemin mengangkat jari kelingkingnya di depan wajah Jeno.

Dengan begitu Jeno tersenyum lalu menyambutnya dengan jari kelingking lalu menautkan keduanya. "Janji."

Oh tidak. Ini bahaya.

Kenapa wajah Jeno bisa sangat dekat?

Pipi Jaemin memerah. "Lalu— apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?" dia memunggungi Jeno untuk kembali menuliskan sisa catatan yang sedikit lagi selesai. Sebuah gerakan penyangkalan yang cepat… karena menatap wajah Jeno dengan jarak yang sangat dekat tidaklah bagus untuk jantungnya. Bisa-bisa degupan itu terdengar sangat kencang hingga terdengar oleh si lelaki yang dikaguminya. Dia akan sangat malu jika hal itu terjadi.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa… Jaemin-ah, aku tadi bertemu dengan lelaki yang sangat manis di tempat karaoke."

Tak terasa Jaemin menghentikan goresan pena di kertas putihnya.

"Dia sangat cantik sampai aku harus membuang harga diriku untuk meminta nomor teleponnya, _hahaa_."

 **Deg!**

 **Deg!**

 _Lebih cantik dariku?_ Gumam Jaemin dalam hati.

"Dia dari China, namanya Renjun… apakah aku harus mengiriminya pesan chat lebih dulu? Yah, apa yang harus ku katakan?" kikikan tawa Jeno membuat Jaemin semakin kalut, dengan membara lelaki itu menulis sisa catatan di bukunya dengan gerakan tangan super cepat… entah seperti apa jadinya catatan ini.

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku? 'kan pengalamanmu jadi _playboy_."

"Hm… aku malu, dia terlihat sangat manis dan baik, kau tahu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu." Sela Jaemin cepat lalu mendorong kursi yang didudukinya, ia berdiri di depan Jeno. "Dan kau tahu apa? Lelaki baik-baik tidak akan bekerja di karaoke dan memberikan nomor teleponnya kepada orang asing yang baru ditemui." Sambungnya lalu menggendong tas sekolahnya, menutup pintu kamar Jeno dengan debaman, meninggalkan sang pemilik terdiam duduk di ranjang.

"Yahh kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah..?!"

 _Aku cemburu, Lee Jeno._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-LAST GOODBYE-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar tupai jelek menyebalkan..!" Jaemin menendang kerikil di depan kakinya hingga membentur tiang lampu jalan.

Bisa-bisanya setelah adegan manis itu hanya dalam lima detik berhasil dibuat pahit oleh Lee Jeno. Hm, jadi kali ini _one night stand_ nya adalah seorang laki-laki? Setelah sekian lama Jeno baru membuka hati untuk laki-laki, namun kenapa harus ada orang lain?

Jaemin menutuk wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Memang seperti ini. Jeno tidak akan pernah melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang 'spesial' dan hanya menganggapnya sebatas teman tetangga. Seharusnya harus ia ingat selalu fakta-fakta itu agar tak terlalu dalam jatuh kepada pesona seorang playboy tupai menyebalkan seperti Jeno.

"Hah…" Jaemin menghembuskan napas kasar.

Meskipun rumah Jeno berhadapan dengan rumahnya, Jaemin memutuskan untuk tidak langsung kembali pulang. Dia butuh udara… dan di sinilah lelaki itu mendudukkan diri— di depan sebuah supermarket yang terletak di perempatan setelah berbelok keluar dari kompleks rumahnya.

..

..

..

..

Mark, begitu namanya disebut, memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas sekolah lalu meminum segelas air di meja.

"Apa kau tidak mau langsung pulang sekarang, Mark? Kelihatannya sudah lelah… kau sudah ada di sini semenjak pulang sekolah tadi."

Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi. Jika dipikir lagi— Mark jadi sedikit lebih pendiam setelah kepindahannya ke Negara asal ibunya.

" _Eomma_ -mu hanya perlu istirahat setelah operasi, Mark. Lihatlah, sekarang dia sedang tidur… kau juga harus istirahat, besok kemarilah lagi, _ne_?"

"Baiklah Bibi Yura, terima kasih sudah menjaga _Eomma_."

Mungkin keputusan Ayahnya untuk kembali ke Korea memang benar, disini ada keluarga Ibunya yang merawat selagi dirinya sekolah dan ayahnya bekerja. Namun atas keputusan itu pula, kecanggungan diantara ayah dan anak itu terjadi.

Mark melangkah keluar dari gedung VIP Rumah Sakit Nasional Seoul, berjalan dimana mobilnya terparkir. Lelaki campuran Korea-Canada itu melajukan mobilnya lambat saat melewati kios-kios yang menjual makanan Korea di malam hari.

"Aku ingin _Odeng_ …"

Memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman sebuah supermarket terdekat lalu berjalan ke kios tadi, Mark seperti bernostalgia ketika masa kecilnya memakan Tteokboki hanya seharga 500sen.

"Anak yang tampan… mau tambah lagi?" tawar _Ajhumoni_ si penjual.

Mark tersenyum lalu mengangguk singkat. "Lima lagi, _Immo_."

Ini adalah rasa Korea yang akan selalu diingatnya… huh saat rasa pedas gochujang merambat di lidah dan tenggorokannya, Mark melangkah ke sebuah _vending machine_. Dia memasukkan koin lalu menekan tombol di depan gambar Cola.

Masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan jaket hitam kesayangannya, Mark duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak di depan supermarket. Setidaknya dia ingin bersantai dan menghirup udara bebas sebelum kembali ke rumah.

..

..

..

Jaemin berjalan keluar supermarket setelah berhasil membeli Ramyeon keju kesukaannya dan dua batang cokelat. Namun, saat ia hendak kembali duduk di bangku depan, seseorang sudah menempati tempat duduk di sisi lain bangku itu.

Melihat dari postur tubuh orang itu, sepertinya familiar. Jaemin dengan penasaran ikut duduk di sisi kanan bangku. Perlahan menolehkan wajahnya—

"Mark Lee?"

Lelaki itu sontak menoleh. "J-jaemin…" matanya membelak, tak menyangka akan bertemu Na Jaemin di sini.

Pandangan mereka tertangkap cukup lama, hingga Mark tersadar dan hendak beranjak pergi sebelum Jaemin dengan cepat menahan lengannya.

"Apa itu kau?" Tanya Jaemin tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" Mark mengerutkan alisnya tak paham. Dia menatap Jaemin, terkejut melihat pemandangan mata lelaki itu yang sembab dan memerah. ' _Apa dia habis menangis?'_

"Apakah itu kau, yang berada di _restaurant_ kemarin malam memperhatikanku?" Jaemin menggigit bibir bawahnya, apakah ini tidak sopan berbicara tiba-tiba begini?

Di sisi lain Mark menggumam dalam hati. Dia ketahuan.

Melihat Mark tak kunjung membuka suara membuat Jaemin geram. "Aku yakin itu kau… kau memiliki mata yang sama dengan orang di _restaurant_ kemarin."

"…"

Genggaman tangan Jaemin di lengan Mark mengeras. "Dan aku tahu… setiap hari, di dalam kelas, kau juga memperhatikanku. Kenapa? Marcus Lee, mengapa kau—

"Kau mengingatku?" tidak mungkin. Batin Mark.

Jaemin tidak mungkin mengingatnya, batin dan otaknya berusaha keras untuk berpikir. Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan siapa dirinya kepada Jaemin dan berhenti bertingkah seperti pengecut yang ketakutan?

"Apa?" Jaemin menatap Mark dengan pandangan lekat. Apakah si anak baru ini akan main-main padanya?

Mark tersenyum dan di saat yang bersamaan tatapan Jaemin mulai melembut. "Kurasa tidak mungkin kau ingat padaku. Tapi ini aku, Nana-ya… Minhyung hyung."

" _M-minhyung_?" ucapnya terdengar serak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Author Note:**

Aaaah akika nggak kuat hhuhu… . too much soft too much angst. ;'(

Pengennya bikin yg gak terlalu sedih gitu buat Jaeminnya, tapi yah bagaimana lagi Cinderella kan susahnya di awal yee.. (?) HAHA

Jadi intinya ini nanti kisah hubungan MarkNoMin akan sangat complicated gitu… ada yg benci jadi cinta, ada yg cinta jadi tambah cinta, ya tungguin aja deh dan doain otak ini encer untuk ngeluarin semua imajinasi liar yg udah bersemayam lama di kepala wkwkk… mikirnya dari dlu soalnya, baru kesampaian nulis sekarang-sekarang ini.

So, gimana pendapatmu? Jangan lupa review dan Vote :-D

See you~

Regard.

 **-Keiko Sine**


End file.
